Mother Matriarch
by Voca-Mix2
Summary: Drakken and Shego were enjoying the joys of life but forgot to tell one person something... I honestly don't know what to rate this but let's rate it T because the rest of my stories are. It's probably just K plus.


**Hello, lovely people! I decided to take a small break from "Thin Blood, Thick Water" to write this one shot and to catch up in my other stories in my other fandoms. Don't worry, it will be updated soon. Until then, enjoy this one shot!**

* * *

Three months have passed since the birth of the Lipsky twins, Dante Octavius and Annabella Marie. Although a bit premature, their parents deemed them as two very beautiful children. Dante, the oldest and the bigger of the two, had vibrant green eyes and jet black hair that makes him look like his father, though he had his mother's face.. Annabella, the second born, oddly enough had blue eyes that looked purple and raven black hair that hangs over the eyebrows. She also had her mother's face but inherited her father's large ears. Both parents smiled down at the baby they were holding.

"They're beautiful," Drakken said quietly. Shego, who was sitting right next to him, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they are," Shego said, looking down at her three month old son. Drakken turned to kiss Shego's temple, all while trying not to smoosh Annabella in his arms. "Even though I love them dearly, I prefer them when they're like this. Quiet."

"We traded that away the instant we had them, dear," Drakken said in a joking matter. Then they both noticed that Annabella was starting to stir in Drakken's arm. Shego sighed and stood up from the couch.

"She's going to be hungry when she wakes up," she announced, gesturing for Drakken to hand her the other child. Drakken complied.

"Do you need any help?" Shego looked back and her lip quirked into a smile.

"Unless you're going to breastfeed them, no, not really," Shego said before leaving the room. Drakken shook his head. If you had told him about five years ago that he was going to be a father, he probably wouldn't have believed you. At that point in time, Drakken had resigned himself and accepted the fact that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. That, of course, changed after he saved the world about two years ago. Drakken sighed then he heard a knocking from the door. Drakken stood up and walked over to the door. Then he looked in the peephole and released a horrified gasp. Oh no!

"DREWBIE!" The door burst open and Drakken was now caught in a rib crushing hug.

"Mother," Drakken said a bit strained, as he had difficulty breathing, "What you doing here?"

"You haven't called me in ages. Now, is that anyway to treat your mother?" Drakken grumbled.

"No, but can you at least _tell _me when you're coming over?"

"Then that would ruin the surprise of me being here, Drewbie." Drakken sighed. Only his mother...

"Yo, Dr. D!" Drakken immediately froze when he heard Shego's voice.

"Okay, Mother," Drakken started, trying to usher her out the door, "It was nice of you to visit but it's time for you to leave."

"What's the rush?" Mama Lipsky said, pushing her way back into the lair, "Where's that assistant of yours? Is she still working for you?"

"Yes, now goodbye, Mothe-"

"Dr. D, come get one of your...oh," Shego walked into the room, carrying both of the twins in her arms, and froze the instant she saw Mama Lispky. Mama Lipsky looked at the twins, then Shego, then her son, blinked a few times to process the event happening in front of her, then released a giddy squeal that was barely within the human hearding range.

* * *

"So these _are_ my grandbabies?"

"Yes, now promise us you're not going to squeal like that again," Shego said, a bit annoyed with the Lipsky matriarch. It looked like she was about to explode from excitement from having grandkids.

"Can I hold one of them?" Mama Lipsky asked. Shego was about to say no, but Drakken already started to hand Dante over to his mother.

"Annabella is a bit smaller and a bit more frail than Dante," Drakken explained as he put his son in his mother's arms.

"That, and he won't scream if you're anybody other me or Dr.D," Shego added, trying to rock Annabella to sleep.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Mama Lipsky exclaimed happily, "I just want to squeeze him..."

"Get him away from your mother," Shego hissed into Drakken's ear. Drakken jumped into action and grabbed Dante.

"Oh, I have to tell everyone at Bingo Night that I finally have grandchildren!" Mama Lipsky was about to squeal again but stopped herself. "I'll be visiting soon and I'll have plenty of gifts for the little darlings!" Mama Lipsky then said goodbye and skipped happily out of the door. Drakken closed the door behind her and sighed. Then he looked at Shego.

"Never again?"

"Never again," Shego said, leaving the room to put the twins in their cribs. At least they didn't have to worry about Dante becoming a Mama's boy. They just had to worry about he becoming a Grandma's boy.

* * *

**Then I thought about that one episode of Spongebob and his grandmother...Wow, Dante's life's gonna suck. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one shot. I never been really good at writing those. I always want to write a full length story. Well, if you liked it, please leave a review and I will see you next time.**


End file.
